Re-Bemstar II
Reconstruced Bemstar II (ベムスター（二代目） Kaizō Bemusutā (Nidaime)?) ''is a Choju that appeared in ???, she first appeared on Episode ??, ???. she is a reconstructed version of Bemstar (ベムスター ''Bemusutā) ''created by Yapool. She is partnered with Verokron II ((ベロクロン二世 ''Berokuron Nisei?). History ??? Re-Bemstar first appeared in Episode ?? of ??? during the scene where Yapool walks down his dimension, (discussing his plans to an Alien Baltan.) with his Choju suspended within stasis. Battle With Ultraman Jack Re-Bemstar was released along with Verokron II to attack Tokyo and wreak havoc to attract the attention of Ultraman Jack, however, before Jack arrived, the duo were set upon by the newest group of Defence Teams, SRKD (Scientific Researching Kaiju Destroyers), Velokron and Re-Bemstar II were separeted when SRKD fired their Kaiju Bomb Buster. Now with her alone, the remaining SRKD members attacked Re-Bemstar II, however, their attacks were merely swatted away and Re-Bemstar II returned fire with a giant energy beam from her gorge, downing thirty planes in total, Things went way worse when Verokron II returned without a stratch having just downed an entire battalion of SRKD jets. However, before the two could proceed, Ultraman Jack arrived! Jack attacked with multiple punches and kicks before finally launching a Specium Ray at Verokron II, however, before the Ray hit him, it was attracted to Re-Bemstar II's gorge and fired back at Jack! Jack was too suprised to do anything, that he was hit with his own beam, causing his Color Timer too start blinking, Jack's last resort, He unleashed his Ultra Spark and threw it at Verokron II and sliced his head off, killing him, leaving Re-Bemstar II alone on the fight. Jack threw the Ultra Spark again, however, this time the Ultra Spark merely bounced off leaving minor cuts where is attempted to slice through, suprised, Re-Bemstar II beat Jack into submission, but as she was about to give the finishing blow, she was recalled by Yapool, in the midst of the attack, no one noticed Verokron II's corpse also went missing... Battle with Ultraman Jack and Ultraseven Re-Bemstar II was again released to wreak havoc in Tokyo, however, with Ultraman Jack recovering in the Hospital, Ultraseven, who was currently patrolling Earth at the time, arrived to challenge her. Seven threw punches and kicks and launched his Eye Slugger at her, which merely bounced off. Later on in the fight, as Seven was being battered, Ultraman Jack reappeared to assist him, both attacked Re-Bemstar II with suprising force that pushed her back, before she was attacked with a double kick, dazing her, and was destroyed with a combination of Jack's Cinerama Shot and Seven's Wide Shot. Powers and Weapons * Energy Beams: Re-Bemstar II demonstrated the abilty to fire a large Energy Beam from her gorge. * Electric Darts: Re-Bemstar II demostrated the ability to launch yellow energy blasts from the horn on her head. These are moderately strong and can be fired rapidly. * Suction Attractor Sprout: Bemstar's red flower-like structure on her stomach is actually a gorge that can absorb energy and matter alike. Bemstar can also release a white lubricant that allows bigger objects to fit in her stomach, she uses this to absorb Ultraman Jack's Specium Ray. * Tough Hide: Re-Bemstar II's hide is extremely resistant against sharp weapons such as the Ultra Spark and Eye Slugger. Weakness Re-Bemstar II's head is sensitive and can easily be dazed if attacked there. Trivia *Re-Bemstar II, along with Ace Killer, Vakishim, Doragory, Velokron, Velokron II, Sabotendar, Re-Gudon, King Joe, and Re-Tyrant, were seen in stasis as Yapool was walking down his dimension talking about his plans to an Alien Baltan. *Re-Bemstar II is the second time Bemstar was ever "Rebuilt". *Re-Bemstar II, according to SuperAncientGudon, is Female. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Bemstar variations Category:SuperAncientGudon